Kim Kasim
Dr. Kim Kasim was a brilliant doctor and scientist in the field of nanotechnology and nanomachines. Kim was the first known reincarnation of Abel the Contact and his wife Elly was the first known reincarnation of the original Elehayym. He is considered the creator of the nanotechnology later developed by Karellen and his mentor Shevat Sage Taura Melchior. Biography Kim was born during the Zeboim era in the year 6055. In 6071, Kim entered medical school at Federal University at age 16. In 6074, taking college entrance exams, Kim enters the Faculty of Biological Sciences Department. He begins research on on molecular machines. In 6077, Kim transitioned from student to researcher, and he published a thesis in the academic world seeking a way to reconstruct genes with molecular machines. Specifically, the plan involved the proposal that nanomachine colonies be used to create artificial life. However, this proposal was seen as blasphemy against god, and to avoid heresy, Kim was expelled from the academic world. Having been driven out of the academic community, Kim abandoned molecular machine research and re-entered the medical department, his aim to become a doctor. In 6079, Kim becomes a Federal Government Doctor. He and Elehayym meet at the same hospital, and they fell in love. In 6081, the anti-government group Ravine is involved in the exploding of the central electrical facility. Due to this terrorist act, the Capital city experiences a 50% blackout. The Federal Hospital also experiences an outage, and as a result of this, an unfortunate tragedy occurs when Kim loses the life of a young girl under his care, in addition to five other patients. While having dinner with Elly, Kim vents his frustration over his powerlessness to save the life of the young girl, the state of the war, and humanity's doomed future. Eventually, Kim stopped caring about humanity altogether, lamenting that humans were a 'bunch of fools', due to their infighting and genetic damage. Elly, revealing that she could not have children, asked Kim if she, too, was a fool, as she couldn't create life. Myyah Hawwa takes notice of Kim's thesis and conceals it, seeing its possibilities. Having simulated the measures for evolving humans, Myyah contacts the Department's doctor, Kim, and offers the use of a research facility as his sponsor. Accepting her offer, alongside his work as a Federal Doctor, he once again undertakes the research into molecular machines. Anti-government group Ravine also acquires Kim's thesis. Seeing the potential in the thesis for the creation of dangerous weapons, they also contact Kim. In 6082, Ravine desires to recruit Kim into their organization but he rejects this. Discussions on both sides come to a mutual end. Afterwards, Ravine continues to persist in contacting Kim. Later this year, driven by his wife Elly's inability to give birth due to the hereditary genetic damage, he allied himself with the Ravine rebel group to sponsor his studies in Molecular Machinery, thus creating Emeralda, who he considered a surrogate daughter. Kim also wanted Emeralda to be a form of "pure life", a being who would 'break the curse' for the sake of life itself. In 6083, having realized the true nature of his sponsor Myyah, Kim transfers Emeralda to a research facility prepared by Ravine. In an attempt to seize Kim's research, Myyah moves the military in and special forces are sent into the facility. Elly is killed while the facility is under heavy attack and the invading forces are destroyed. Kim seals himself up with Emeralda for eternity in the facility, disappearing from history. Kim was reincarnated as Lacan about 3392 years later. Quotes * "Starting a war is stupid. Inciting it is also stupid. Killing people as an act of terrorism or as a protest against wars that kill people is just as stupid. You're all fools!" * "Just fools. Humans, creatures are meant to live. Why do they want to die out? Why do they strangle themselves? Humans are defective creatures. A bunch of fools! That's why genetic damage is up lately. The birth rate is also going down. Only 30 years to live... Nature, this planet, won't allow humans to live any longer than that." * "It's no good... It's not gonna work... Somehow we must break the spell or the humans on this planet will die out. No, I don't care about humans... Life itself will be ruined if we don't do something... Some... pure life... not cursed... A pure life..." Trivia * The music box in the beginning of the game is a present from Kim to Emeralda. After the scenes in Zeboim, go back to Citan Uzuki's house. The music box was excavated from some Zeboim ruins. On the side of the box: "Celebrating my daughter's birth... may all the dreams, courage & love in the world be yours..." Gallery Kim1.jpg|Kim and Elly celebrating a new year. Kim2.jpg|Kim and Elly celebrating a new year. Kiim3.jpg|Kim vents to Elly about how war is stupid. Kim17.jpg|Kim wakes up in the middle of the night. Kim18.jpg|"It's no good... It's not gonna work... Somehow we must break the spell or the humans on this planet will die out." Kim19.jpg|"No, I don't care about humans... Life itself will be ruined if we don't do something... Some... pure life... not cursed... A pure life..." Category:Xenogears characters Category:Male characters Category:Deceased